parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Ralphio Saperstein
Jean-Ralphio Saperstein is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. He is portrayed by Ben Schwartz. Background Jean-Ralphio is a character who was first introduced in "The Set Up" as Tom's top choice to be Ron's assistant. His cocky personality is identical to Tom, which is why Tom liked him and why Ron hated him, denying him the job. Jean-Ralphio seemed very interested in April during his meeting with Ron. He leans towards the possibility of him being bisexual, when he states that he is "Open Minded" to Chris in "Second Chunce". Jean-Ralphio and his twin sister Mona-Lisa Saperstein share many of the same personality traits. Dr. Saperstein is their father. Storyline Season 2 In "Woman of the Year", Jean-Ralphio and Tom look for a co-investor so they could buy a share in the ownership of Pawnee's sickest nightclub, The Snakehole Lounge. His grandfather just passed away so Jean-Ralphio states that he is "flush with cash" but can only kick in $5000 when Tom needs $6000. When asked about his trust fund, Jean-Ralphio says that his parents had it amended so he could not touch it until he is 50, which he states will be a total waste since by then he'll be a billionaire living in Costa Rica "eating dolphins and hanging out with lady-singers." Jean-Ralphio reveals that he drives a pre-owned Acura Legend. Donna Meagle - the only person who attended Tom's investor presentation that was possibly interested in helping them out - immediately hated Jean-Ralphio upon meeting him and called off the deal, although she later bought three shares on her own. Despite all of his big talk and boasts, Jean-Ralphio actually works at Lady Foot Locker, as revealed by April Ludgate. He again appears in "The Master Plan" at April's party, where she makes out with him to make Andy jealous, Andy then takes a disliking to Jean-Ralphio. He refers to Tom as "Big T." Jean-Ralphio once stayed outside of a house for five days believing it to be the house of the chick that he wanted "to drill". Unfortunately he states it was the wrong woman. Season 3 In "Li'l Sebastian", Jean-Ralphio and Tom Haverford are trying to come up with investment ideas. Jean-Ralphio says he "made his money the old fashion way" by getting run over by a Lexus. Tom comes up with the idea that then becomes Entertainment 720. Trivia * Faked his death with twin Mona Lisa for insurance money. * Can't seem to ever end his raps on the rhyme. * Has an unrequited crush on Leslie Knope, referenced several times in series. * The first person in Pawnee to ever have to wear two house arrest bracelets. * Is a question on the Bar Exam. * His favorite drink is a Remy Martin. * His champagne brand was shown in a magazine on The Good Place. * Got a broken rib when dancing with Tessa, the receptionist at the opening party for Entertainment 720. ** The rib never healed properly, leading to agony whenever he breathes. Appearances *The Set Up *Woman of the Year *The Master Plan *April and Andy's Fancy Party *The Fight *Li'l Sebastian *Ron and Tammys *End of the World *Citizen Knope *Win, Lose, or Draw *Ben's Parents *Bailout *Are You Better Off? *London *Second Chunce *Moving Up *Two Funerals *One Last Ride Category:Recurring characters Category:Saperstein Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:LGBT characters